Conociendo a los Potter
by AniPotterica
Summary: Es Junio de 1981 cuando James y Lily Potter aparecen con el pequeño Harry, Sirius y Remus en una sala completamente desconocida en la cual encuentran una carta donde dice que llegarán personas del futuro, entre ellos Harry Potter y que pueden hacer las preguntas que quieran ¿Cómo reaccionarán ante el futuro que les espera al joven matrimonio y a su hijo? ¿Harán algo para cambiarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Lo siento! La primera vez que lo subí cometí un error pero ya lo arreglé

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, todo pertenece a la maravillosa J.K Rowling**_

Pd: ¿Alguien más está emocionad por Harry Potter and the cursed child?

* * *

Sinopsis

Es Junio de 1981 cuando James y Lily Potter aparecen con el pequeño Harry, Sirius y Remus en una sala completamente desconocida en la cual encuentran una carta donde dice que llegarán personas del futuro, entre ellos Harry Potter y que pueden hacer las preguntas que quieran ¿Cómo reaccionarán ante el futuro que les espera al joven matrimonio y a su hijo? ¿Harán algo para cambiarlo?

Si quieres descubrirlo sigue leyendo...

Capitulo 1

1981

James Potter estaba bajando las escaleras con su pequeño hijo de 1 año hacia la cocina donde estaban su esposa y sus 2 mejores amigos. Estaba entrando cuando una luz blanca los envolvió y aparecieron en una sala totalmente desconocida, a su lado estaban Lily, Sirius y Remus.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?– preguntó Remus

-No lo sé, estaba haciendo el desayuno para Harry cuando una extraña luz blanca me envolvió y aparecí aquí con ustedes-contestó Lily

-A mí me pasó algo parecido- dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo –solo que yo estaba con Harry- agregó James señalando al niño que tenía en sus brazos

-Lunático mira esta carta- llamó James

Queridos James, Lily, Sirius y Remus

Los hemos traído aquí porque queremos que conozcan a algunas personas entre ellos están Harry y Remus, ellos recibirán una carta donde les diremos y si aceptan venir tendrán que contestar las preguntas que ustedes quieran hacerles, si no aceptan volverán a su tiempo.

Atentamente.

F.P.W y F.W.G

-¿Quiénes son F.P.W y F.W.G?- preguntó James al aire

-¿Las preguntas que quisiéramos?- preguntó Sirius confundido

-¿Por qué solo Harry y Remus? ¿Dónde estamos Lily, Sirius y yo?- preguntó James preocupado por lo que pudo haber pasado en el futuro

-No lo sé, tal vez James y Sirius están en una misión y yo indispuesta o enferma aunque podríamos preguntarles si vienen, por ahora solo podemos esperar- dijo Lily, preocupada pues tenía un mal presentimiento

-La pelirroja tiene razón- apoyó Sirius mientras se tiraba a un sofá que había allí y James colocaba a Harry en una cuna que había aparecido.

1996

Harry se estaba poniendo su túnica cuando recibió una lechuza de Dumbledore en la cual le pedí que fuera a su despacho con Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Él se extrañó ante eso pero terminó de ponerse su túnica y bajó a la sala común a buscarlos. Ahí estaban Ron y Hermione así que fue hacia ellos.

-Hola- saludó cuando llegó con ellos

-Buenos días- dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo

-¿Saben dónde está Ginny?- Las caras de Ron y Hermione hicieron muecas de confusión

-¿Para qué quieres ver a Ginny?- Preguntó Ron curioso

Harry procedió a contarles sobre la carta de Dumbledore

-¡Mira ahí está! ¡Ginny!- gritó Hermione, Harry volteó y la vio que estaba discutiendo con Dean, otra vez.

Ginny la saludó y fue hacia ellos aparentemente aliviada de no tener que seguir discutiendo con Dean por cualquier motivo. Le contaron sobre la carta de Dumbledore y se encaminaron a su oficina, dieron la contraseña a la gárgola y tocaron la puerta.

-Buenos días profesor Dumbledore-saludó Harry

-Buenos días estudiantes- saludó el director

-¿Para qué nos necesitaba profesor?- cuestionó Ginny

-Para explicarles el motivo de la reunión debemos esperar a nuestro invitado- en ese momento tocaron la puerta de su despacho y entró Remus Lupin

-¿Profesor Lupin?- preguntó Harry confundido

-Hola Harry, me pregunto cuando me llamaras Remus- saludó el hombre lobo

-Bien, el motivo por el que los he citado es que me ha llegado una carta del futuro

-¿Del futuro?- preguntaron desconcertados

-Sí, ahora bien, la carta decía lo siguiente:

Querido Profesor Dumbledore:

Escribo desde el futuro para decirles que tendrán la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado, solo pueden ser las siguientes personas:

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Hermione Granger

Remus J. Lupin

La única condición para hacer esto es que ellos deberán contestar las preguntas que le sean hechas, también tendrá la oportunidad de ver un poco del futuro. Si aceptan la condición diríjanse a la sala de requerimientos y digan: Tempus Lapsus

Atentamente

F.P.W y F.W.G

-Profesor, ¿está seguro de que no es una broma?- preguntó Hermione

-Yo mismo verifiqué la veracidad de esta carta, señorita Granger- contestó el profesor

-Es su decisión ir o no- añadió el profesor

-Yo creo que debemos ir- aportó Remus

-Yo también- accedió Harry ansioso pues si cambiaban el pasado tal vez recuperaría a sus padres

-Es buena idea- dijeron los hermanos Weasley

-Vamos a ir entonces- replicó Hermione

Se dirigieron a la sala de Requerimientos y dijeron el hechizo, al terminar de decirlo apareció una puerta, al cruzarla se llevaron una sorpresa al ver quienes los esperaban al otro lado de la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento! La primera vez que lo subí cometí un error pero ya lo arreglé

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, todo pertenece a la maravillosa J.K Rowling**_

* * *

 _Sinopsis_

Es Junio de 1981 cuando James y Lily Potter aparecen con el pequeño Harry, Sirius y Remus en una sala completamente desconocida en la cual encuentran una carta donde dice que llegarán personas del futuro, entre ellos Harry Potter y que pueden hacer las preguntas que quieran ¿Cómo reaccionarán ante el futuro que les espera al joven matrimonio y a su hijo? ¿Harán algo para cambiarlo?

* * *

1981

De repente apareció una puerta y la atravesaron 4 adolescentes y un adulto.

El adulto lucia cansado, sorprendido, su túnica estaba raída y remendada pero a pesar de eso Lily, James y Sirius reconocieron que era: Remus Lupin.

Habían 2 muchachas, una era castaña y la otra pelirroja igual que el otro muchacho, los merodeadores y Lily supusieron que eran familia pero se quedaron sin aliento al ver a un chico igual a James excepto por los ojos que eran iguales a los de Lily, inmediatamente todos voltearon hacia el pequeño Harry que estaba dormido en la cuna que había aparecido anteriormente.

1996

Al otro lado de la puerta estaban los merodeadores y Lily Potter, Harry se quedo sin aliento al ver a sus padres por primera vez y ver a su padrino vivo, el cual había muerto hace algunos meses y lo extrañaba mucho. Remus no estaba mejor al ver a sus mejores amigos ahí cuando en su presente ellos se habían ido y lo habían dejado solo, Sirius hace tan solo unos pocos meses y el matrimonio Potter hace casi16 años. Ron le dio un codazo a Lupin y Ginny a Harry pues no reaccionaban.

-¿Harry?- pregunto Lily, esperanzada pues su hijo había sobrevivido pesar de estar en la mira de Voldemort. Considerado el mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos.

-Hola ma-mamá- Harry se sintió extraño y feliz al decirlo por primera vez.

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Harry, eres de verdad tú?-pregunto su madre.

Harry tenía un gran nudo en la garganta así que solo pudo asentir y Lily corrió a abrazarlo, James estaba sorprendido por el gran parecido con su hijo pues eran exactamente iguales excepto que el tenia los bellos ojos de su Lily, no reacciono hasta que Sirius hablo.

-Oye Harry, creo que tu padre está en shock y por eso no te ha abrazado, no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que es un poco lelo-dijo Sirius riendo

-Jajá me parto de risa Canuto- replico James sarcásticamente y se acerco para abrazar a su hijo.

-Eh! Lunático, que mi ahijado no se acuerda de mi- lloro Sirius y luego se giro al pequeño Harry que lo observaba curioso desde la cuna en la que estaba- Tú no harás eso ¿verdad cachorro?

-Canuto, sabes que son la misma persona pero con diferentes edades ¿cierto?- preguntó lunático (N/A Así será Remus joven y Remus adulto será solo Remus) preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo.

-Creo que es demasiada información para que Canuto la entienda- bromeó James

-¡No! Pelirroja, ¡¿Lo puedes creer?! James, mi amigo, mi hermano del alma me insulta de esta manera-dramatizó Sirius mientras abrazaba a Lily que trataba de no reír a carcajadas- Y si lo sé Lunático pero me asegurare de que este Harry de un año si lo haga mientras crece.

Cuando Sirius terminó de decir esto se vio envuelto en un abrazo de Harry que para este momento estaba derramando lágrimas de felicidad por conocer a sus padres y volver a ver a su padrino que falleció hace algunos meses, aunque esto ellos no lo sabían aun. Se separó de Sirius y abrazó a Lunático.

¿Por qué no se presentan?- sugirió Lily una vez que Harry se separo de Lunático- Así podremos saber quiénes son

Todos asintieron y Hermione sugirió que se presentaran de menor a mayor. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que, Ginny se puso de pie.

-Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley - Ginny fue interrumpida por Sirius

-Weasley? - preguntó Sirius sorprendido- No ha habido una mujer Weasley en generaciones.

-Bueno, yo rompí la maldición- dijo Ginny algo mosqueada por la interrupción - Y te agradecería que no me interrumpas.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Sirius mientras James y Lunático le hacían burlas.

-Tengo 15 años, estoy en Gryffindor, tengo 6 hermanos mayores y mi novio se llama Dean Thomas- Harry hizo una mueca al escuchar eso ultimo pero los únicos que parecieron darse cuenta fueron Hermione y Remus.

-Mmmmm creo que eso es todo- dijo Ginny pensando si había olvidado algo- ¿alguna pregunta?

-¿Por qué no te gusta mi hijo?- Ginny y Harry se sonrojaron pensando "¿Seré tan obvia?" y "Eso me pregunto yo" respectivamente.

-Pues...ehhh- Ginny estaba roja al puro estilo Weasley y no sabía que decir pero por suerte para ella y desgracia de Harry pues quería conocer esa respuesta, Lily interrumpió.

-¡James! ¡Por amor a Merlín! ¡Estas avergonzándola! Y ya deja esa tontería de la maldición Potter.

-Pero pelirroja- interrumpió James- la maldición Potter es cierta

-¿Qué maldición Potter?- preguntó Harry pero antes de que Lily o James pudieran contestar apareció un howler y decía:

 _"Queridos todos:_

 _Para los que no saben lo que es la maldición Potter, son ciertas características que todo hombre Potter tiene y estas son:_

 _+Igual al padre pero con los ojos de la madre_

 _+Pelo azabache indomable_

 _+Ceguera extrema_

 _+Ser bajito y delgado hasta los 14 o 15 años_

 _+Todo Potter deberá tener a su pelirroja_

 _Y si es verdadera, pues de un modo u otro se cumplen algunas o todas las características, especialmente la ultima, o sea, la de las pelirrojas._

 _Adiós"_

Luego de decir esto, la carta se comió a sí misma y todo quedo en silencio.

-Bien, ¿quien sigue?- preguntó Sirius ansioso porque llegara el turno de su ahijado.

-Yo- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo siento! La primera vez que lo subí cometí un error pero ya lo arreglé

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, todo pertenece a la maravillosa J.K Rowling**_

* * *

 _Sinopsis_

Es Junio de 1981 cuando James y Lily Potter aparecen con el pequeño Harry, Sirius y Remus en una sala completamente desconocida en la cual encuentran una carta donde dice que llegarán personas del futuro, entre ellos Harry Potter y que pueden hacer las preguntas que quieran ¿Cómo reaccionarán ante el futuro que les espera al joven matrimonio y a su hijo? ¿Harán algo para cambiarlo?

* * *

-Yo-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie, Ginny y Hermione le tomaron las manos y Remus y Ron pusieron su mano en cada hombro como señal de apoyo

-Mi nombre es Harry James Potter Evans, tengo 16 años, soy gryffindor- James y Sirius celebraron a eso-mis mejores amigos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, no tengo novia, ¿Alguna pregunta?-preguntó Harry observando a sus padres.

-¿Qué pasó con Voldemort?- preguntó lunático

-¿Sabes de la profecía?- preguntó Lily

-¿Cómo somos como padres?- preguntó James

-¿Por qué no tienes novia?- preguntó Sirius

Las preguntas no dejaban de salir de sus bocas, una tras otra, Harry miró a Remus pidiendo ayuda.

-SILENCIO-dijo Remus por encima de las voces de los merodeadores y Lily, ellos lo voltearon a ver- Harry y yo contestaremos a esas preguntas luego de que todos se presenten, ¿Quién sigue?

-Sigue Ron pero ¿Sirius?- interrumpió Harry

-¿Si?- dijo el aludido

-¿Tu pregunta en serio fue por qué no tenía novia?-dijo Harry, cuando Sirius asintió Harry suspiró y dijo en voz baja-no sé ni porque me sorprendo

-No tengo novia porque la persona que me gusta está prohibida- dijo contestando a la pregunta de Sirius

-Preséntate Ron- dijo Remus luego de que Harry asintió

-Mi nombre es Ron Weasley, tengo 16 años, soy gryffindor, mi novia se llama Lavender Brown-hizo una pequeña mueca-¿alguna pregunta?

-¿Eres el mejor amigo de Harry?-preguntó Lily

-Si señora Potter- contestó Ron

-¿Cómo se hicieron amigos?-preguntó James

-En el tren-contestó Ron a la pregunta del padre de su mejor amigo-¿Herms?

-Hola, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, soy hija de muggles, tengo 16 años, soy gryffindor, ah, y soy la mejor amiga de este par de bobos-dijo Hermione con una risita

-¡Oye! ¡Que no somos bobos!-dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

-Lo que los ayude a dormir-dijo Hermione- ¿preguntas?

-La misma que le hice a Ron- Hermione volteó a ver a Harry y él negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza

-Eh, es una larga historia que contaremos después-dijo Hermione

-Creo que a mí ya me conocen- dijo Remus- así que no es necesario que me presente ¿empezamos?-todos aceptaron-creo que deberíamos ir en orden- pensando cómo decirle que dejarían a su hijo de un año y que el que creían su amigo los había traicionado de la peor manera

-¿Qué sucedió con Voldemort?- preguntó Lily

-¿De qué fecha vienen?- preguntó Remus

-20 de Junio de 1981- los del futuro palidecieron al saber que solo faltaban algunos meses

-Ok, ¿qué saben exactamente de la profecía?-siguió Remus

-La profecía dice: _"El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., nacido de los que lo han desafiado 3 veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo marcara como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_ \- termino Lily

-Entonces la saben completa- murmuró Remus- pues la historia sería así, el-fue interrumpido por Harry

-¿Puedo decirlo yo?-preguntó Harry

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Remus, Harry asintió y respiro hondo

-Ustedes dentro de algunos meses tendrán que esconderse bajo el encantamiento fidelio, le harán creer a las personas que el guardián secreto es Sirius

-¿No lo será?-preguntó Lily

-No, el 31 de octubre se dieron cuenta que su guardián los había traicionado pues de ¿qué otra manera podría Voldemort encontrarnos?

-¿Quién era el guardián? ¿Quién fue la persona que nos traicionó?-Preguntó James

-Fue Pettigrew- dijo Remus con asco, se hizo un silencio y luego se desató el pandemónium.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo siento! La primera vez que lo subí cometí un error pero ya lo arreglé

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, todo pertenece a la maravillosa J.K Rowling**_

* * *

 _Sinopsis_

Es Junio de 1981 cuando James y Lily Potter aparecen con el pequeño Harry, Sirius y Remus en una sala completamente desconocida en la cual encuentran una carta donde dice que llegarán personas del futuro, entre ellos Harry Potter y que pueden hacer las preguntas que quieran ¿Cómo reaccionarán ante el futuro que les espera al joven matrimonio y a su hijo? ¿Harán algo para cambiarlo?

* * *

-¡Se supone que era nuestro amigo! –Grita James rojo de furia

-Lo voy a matar – dijo Sirius

-¿Desde cuándo? – Dijo lunático

-Un año antes de su muerte- dijo Hermione con rencor por todo el daño que esa rata le había causado a su mejor amigo, al que consideraba un hermano

-O sea que ya es un mortífago- gritó Lily perdiendo la poca compostura que aún mantenía

-Si mamá, ya es un mortífago – confirmó Harry

James soltó una cantidad impresionante de blasfemias contra colagusano y golpeó las paredes hasta que Lily lo detuvo porque se estaba haciendo daño y le recordó que todo eso lo iban a cambiar y que todos iban a ser felices.

-¿A dónde fuiste después de que nosotros morimos?- preguntó Lily con dificultad

-Con tía Petunia- contestó Harry, se oyó un bufido por parte de Ron

-Amigo, no sé cómo le puedes decir tía- refunfuñó Ron

-¿Por qué no te cuidó Sirius o Remus? – preguntó James

-Porque Sirius al ser tan impulsivo y descubrir que el traidor era Peter fue a buscarlo para matarlo pero el muy embustero gritó que había traicionado a James y Lily, mató a 12 muggles, se cortó un dedo y se transformó en rata para escapar por la alcantarilla. Todos creyeron que Sirius había asesinado a 13 personas y no hubo juicio alguno, pasó 12 años en Azkaban – dijo temerosamente Harry

-¿Azkaban? – preguntó Sirius en estado de shock al saber cuál era su futuro. Lunático estaba tratando de controlarse para no ir a buscar a esa rata y matarlo él mismo al mismo tiempo que Lily trataba de detener a su esposo y contenerse a ella misma pues Sirius era un buen amigo para ella y el hermano del alma de James.

-¿Qué pasó con lunático? ¿Por qué no lo dejaron quedarse con Harry? – preguntó James desesperado y deseando que su otro amigo tuviera un mejor futuro que Sirius

-No me dejaron quedarme con Harry por mi condición, decían que era muy peligroso que estuviera conmigo, especialmente en luna llena así que Dumbledore lo entregó a Vernon y Petunia Dursley – contestó Remus, apesadumbrado por no haber podido cuidar al hijo de sus mejores amigos

-No es tu culpa Rem, los ignorantes del ministerio no saben la gran persona que eres – aseguró Lily que al ver la sombra de culpabilidad que pasó por los ojos de su mejor amigo trató de confortarlo.

\- De todos modos, ¿cómo te trataron tus tíos? – preguntó James tratando de cambiar el tema

Harry estaba pensando en mentir pues no les quería decir sobre su infancia, ya fue lo suficientemente difícil decirle a Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione y Ginny pero Ginny se le adelantó

-Eso lo contestaré yo porque este tonto probablemente mienta – dijo Ginny y Harry bufó y la fulminó con la mirada – Lo trataban muy mal, lo hacían dormir en una alacena y no lo dejaban leer su carta de Hogwarts – a cada palabra que decía los merodeadores y Lily se iban enfadando cada vez más

-Además que lo trataban peor que un elfo doméstico – dijo Hermione

-Harry no sabía quienes eran porque no habían fotos de ustedes y le prohibieron preguntar por ustedes – dijo Remus recordando lo que le había contado su sobrino político hace algún tiempo.

-Y lo encerraban, no le compraban ropa y ni siquiera lo felicitaban por su cumpleaños – concluyó Ron

\- Está bien – dijo James tratando de no salir corriendo y hechizar a Petunia y Vernon Dursley por lo que le habían hecho a su hijo. Lily estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas pues no creía que el odio de su hermana fuera tan grande como para tratar a su hijo que no le había hecho absolutamente nada.

-Ya es suficiente – dijo Harry que en ese momento tenía toda su atención en sus zapatos

-Está bien, pero tengo curiosidad sobre algo – dijo James, hace un rato que lo quería preguntar pero no había podido por todo lo que le habían dicho

-¿Qué sucede papá? – Dijo Harry

-¿Cómo conociste a tus amigos? – preguntó James y los demás que no conocían la historia excepto Ron y Hermione

Harry dudó pero al final decidió contestar con la verdad – A Ron lo conocí en el expreso y a Hermione también la conocí en el expreso pero no nos hicimos amigos hasta el 31 de Octubre pues ella estaba llorando en el baño de chicas, no diré porque – dijo Harry al notar que su padrino abría la boca para preguntar – Y un trol entró al castillo y Ron y yo la salvamos

-Vaya, yo no sabía esa historia – dijeron Remus y Ginny sorprendidos, Harry les sonrió a ambos

-Harry James Potter! Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso y no creas que te salvarás de un castigo jovencito – dijo Lily y Harry se encogió en su silla mientras veía que su padre, padrino y tío lo felicitaban por detrás de su madre.

-¿Y por qué no mejor nos haces un resumen de tus años en Hogwarts? – dijo lunático curioso.


	5. Primer año

Lo siento! La primera vez que lo subí cometí un error pero ya lo arreglé

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, todo pertenece a la maravillosa J.K Rowling**_

* * *

 _Sinopsis_

Es Junio de 1981 cuando James y Lily Potter aparecen con el pequeño Harry, Sirius y Remus en una sala completamente desconocida en la cual encuentran una carta donde dice que llegarán personas del futuro, entre ellos Harry Potter y que pueden hacer las preguntas que quieran ¿Cómo reaccionarán ante el futuro que les espera al joven matrimonio y a su hijo? ¿Harán algo para cambiarlo?

* * *

-Está bien- suspiró Harry- Como ya les habían dicho, los Dursley no me dejaban leer mis cartas, tío Vernon estaba paranoico y nos llevó a una cabaña alejada de la civilización donde luego llegó Hagrid a traerme; tío Vernon hizo la peor cosa que podría haber hecho frente Hagrid

-¿Insultó a Dumbledore?- preguntó James sorprendido- vaya que es tonto

-¿Qué hizo Hagrid?- preguntó lunático curioso

-Le puso una cola de cerdo a Dudley con su sombrilla rosa- dijo Harry aguantando la risa mientras recordaba el suceso.

Les llevó unos segundos comprender lo que Harry les había contado y luego todos soltaron carcajadas que se detuvieron hasta 5 minutos después.

-¿Qué sucedió luego?- preguntó Lily

-Hagrid me llevó al callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles y una lechuza, fuimos a mi cámara de Gringotts y Hagrid retiró un paquete de Hogwarts-dijo Harry

-¿Qué era el paquete?- preguntó Sirius

\- Te enterarás luego Sirius- dijo Harry y Sirius hizo un puchero digno de un niño de 3 años pero no protestó porque lunático le puse la mano en la boca para que no hablara

-Luego me acompañó a tomar el tren para regresar a Privet Drive- siguió contando Harry

-¿Cómo te trataron los Dursley cuando regresaste?- preguntó Sirius preocupado por su ahijado

-Actuaban como si no existiera-dijo Harry mientras se encogía de hombros

-¿Y tú estabas bien con eso?- preguntó Lily

-Estuvo bien por un tiempo, luego fue un poco deprimente-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Puedes seguir con la historia?- preguntó James que no quería pensar en todo lo que sufrió su hijo

-Claro, luego el primero de septiembre no sabía cómo entrar a la plataforma 9 3/4 hasta que encontré a la familia Weasley, la señora Weasley me dijo como pasar y luego los gemelos Fred y George me ayudaron a subir mi equipaje y me presentaron a su hermano Ron

-Espera, ¿se hicieron amigos por Fred y George?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida

-Así parece- dijeron Harry y Ron como si nunca lo hubieran pensado

-Luego les agradecen, solo continúen la historia- pidió Sirius ansioso de seguir la historia

-Está bien-dijo Harry riendo al ver la emoción de Sirius sobre la historia- el viaje iba bien, compramos dulces pero luego llegó Draco Malfoy a buscar problemas, luego de que se fue llegó Hermione a regañarnos por meternos en problemas antes de llegar a la escuela pero nosotros no la escuchamos- la señora Potter negó desaprobatoriamente a lo último

-En la selección Hermione, Ron y yo quedamos en Gryffindor- los merodeadores hicieron un baile de celebración muy gracioso

-En su discurso el director Dumbledore dijo que el pasillo del tercer piso estaba prohibido-dijo Harry

-Ese pasillo nunca ha estado prohibido ¿Por qué lo está ahora?- preguntó Sirius

-Sirius ellos tenían 11 años no creo que sepan-empezó a decir Lily pero Harry la interrumpió

-Eso es para mí saberlo y para ti averiguarlo más adelante- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- pero mejor sigo con la historia- agregó al notar que su madre lo veía fijamente- las semanas seguían, me gustaban la mayoría de las clases excepto pociones con Snape pero- Harry fue interrumpido

-Para el carro, ¿Quejicus te da clases?- preguntó Sirius estupefacto

-Bueno, si- contestó Ginny

-Apuesto que te trata mal- dijo James

-Mal es poco- exclamó Ron

-Siguiendo con la historia, en la primer clase de vuelo a Neville le habían enviado una recordadora pero al subir a la escoba lo hizo mal y al caer se quebró la muñeca, luego de que la profesora lo llevara con Madame Pomfrey Malfoy agarró la recordadora y se elevó en el aire, yo me elevé detrás de él- dijo Harry antes de que James y Sirius pudieran preguntar sobre Snape

-¡Pero tú nunca habías volado antes!- dijo Lily preocupada

-Estaba enfadado y Malfoy lanzó la recordadora y la atrapé 5 metros antes del suelo- dijo Harry temeroso de la reacción de su madre

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!-gritó su madre histérica

-¿Qué sucedió luego?- preguntó Sirius mientras James tranquilizaba a Lily

-McGonagall llegó y me hicieron el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor- exclamó Harry

-¿El buscador más joven en un siglo?- preguntó lunático estupefacto

-¡Mi hijo/ahijado es el buscador más joven en un siglo!- gritaron James y Sirius orgullosos de Harry

-¿Puedes seguir con la historia, hijo?- preguntó Lily más tranquila

-Malfoy me retó a un duelo unas horas después y acepté, Hermione fue detrás de nosotros para que no lo hiciéramos, encontramos a Neville fuera de la sala común porque no recordaba la contraseña, todo era una trampa de Malfoy y mientras escapábamos de Filch y su gata llegamos al pasillo 3, adentro encontramos un perro de 3 cabezas llamado Fluffy-dijo Harry

-El día de Halloween Hermione estaba llorando en el baño de chicas, no diré porque - dijo Harry al notar que su padrino abría la boca para preguntar - Y un trol entró al castillo y Ron y yo la salvamos, desde allí Hermione, Ron y yo nos hicimos mejores amigos

-Luego hablamos con Hagrid y nos enteramos de que Fluffy le pertenecía y que lo que custodiaba tenía algo que ver con Nicolás Flamel- contó Harry

-Nos llevó tiempo pero lo encontramos y así descubrimos que el paquetito que Fluffy vigilaba era la piedra filosofal- dijo Hermione

-Al principio creíamos que Voldemort estaba usando a Snape para robar la piedra pero no era él- dijo Harry

-¿Y quién era?-preguntó lunático

-A eso voy, un día nos enteramos que Dumbledore había sido engañado para ir al ministerio y dejar la piedra desprotegida-dijo Harry

-Íbamos a vigilar a Snape y la puerta donde estaba Fluffy pero la profesora McGonagall no nos dejó, fue cuando descubrimos que iban a robar la piedra esa noche y Harry, Hermione y yo decidimos detener al ladrón- aportó Ron

-Pasamos las pruebas de los profesores pero al final debido a algunas situaciones imprevistas solo Harry lo enfrentó- dijo Hermione

-El ladrón era el profesor Quirrel de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, luego el profesor Dumbledore llegó a ayudar, pasé 3 días en la enfermería pero ya estoy bien y ganamos la copa de las casas- concluyó Harry

-Wow- fue lo único que pudieron decir Lily y los merodeadores

-Por favor dime que los siguientes años son tranquilos- casi suplicó Lily

-Lo siento mamá pero no quiero mentirte- Lily suspiró resignada a lo dicho por su hijo

-Mejor tomemos un descanso y luego empezamos con tu segundo año- dijo Remus que había estado callado analizando todo lo que decía su sobrino

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a hacer diferentes cosas.


	6. Nota de autora

_**Lo siento muchísimo! No saben cuanto lo siento por no publicar un nuevo capitulo pero en serio que no he podido por la universidad y otras actividades que tengo pero ya pronto estaré de regreso! Estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo asi que espero que les guste y aqui esta un fragmento de lo que se viene.**_

 _ **No me maten! Los quiero! Espero sigan conmigo y mi historia!**_

 ** _AniPotterica_**

-No lo puedo creer ¿Están bien después de haber pasado por eso? – dijo Lily viendo entre Harry y Ginny con una mirada preocupada

\- ¿Y eso solo son los dos primeros años? – Preguntó James con la misma mirada que tenía Lily –Por favor díganme que tienen un año tranquilo – dijo casi suplicando

-Lo siento papá, no quiero mentirte – dijo Harry apenado


End file.
